Se ha ido
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Cada quien tiene su forma de aceptar lo que pasó, algunos no saben si podrán superar alguna vez ello, pero la tripulación tendrá que afrontar lo que pasó a su manera. (Spoilers de la cuarta temporada)


No había palabras para describir lo que sentía la tripulación en estos momentos, o tal vez si, cada uno se sentía de una forma distinta.

Ezra se sentía perdido y solo, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que debía hacer, como debía guiar a los demás, no se sentía preparado para esto, aun creía que sin la ayuda de su maestro no podría tomar las decisiones difíciles; tenía miedo porque sabía que si se equivocaba, si cometía un error podría costar la vida de otra persona. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, sentado cerca de los pastizales de Lothal, se preguntó a si mismo que hubiera hecho Kanan y al parecer era una pregunta que tal vez ya no tendría una respuesta. Incluso otra pregunta llegó a su mente, que lo atormentaba por dentro y era si en verdad pudo haber ayudado a su maestro a detener el fuego y a escapar con todos a salvo en la nave.

Y de nuevo sólo escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras pensaba en ello.

-Lo siento…lo siento…-susurro mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaban en sus mejillas.

… … … …

Sabine por ahora estaba sintiendo ira, se sentía impotente, porque ahora el imperio le había quitado otra cosa y esta vez no habría forma de recuperarlo. El momento de dolor para ella ya había pasado después de que bajo de la nave e ignoro las preguntas del lasat. O al menos fue lo que creyó ella porque sus ojos aún parecían estar llorosos.

Calmo su respiración una vez más pero eso no evito que lagrimas silenciosas salieran de sus ojos, e inmediatamente cuando las notó se las limpió con rapidez con la manga de su traje.

-Esto no debió terminar así…- habló mientras sus manos se cerraban en un intento de contener la ira- no se quedara así…

… … … …

Zeb aun intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado de las palabras de Ezra hace unas horas.

"Se ha ido" recordó una vez más.

No se sentía confundido o desorientado desde lo que le paso a su mundo, sentía dolor casi el mismo que tuvo ese día. Después de todo Kanan había sido como un hermano para él, lo había salvado, había sido su amigo.

Pronto todos esos sentimientos se transformaron en ira, sentía la necesidad de golpear algo y no sólo las paredes que ya habían recibido un par de golpes. Quería que ellos pagaran por haber les arrebatado a un miembro de su familia. Por cada lágrima que cada uno había estado derramando, no quería ver a los demás de esa forma, no quería que Ezra, Hera o Sabine siguieran así. Sobre todo no deseaba que la muerte de su amigo no tuviera sentido.

… … … …

Hera estaba más destrozada y dolida al igual que todos, pero parecía que ella se sentía peor, después de todo no solo había perdido a un miembro de la tripulación del fantasma, sino también a la persona que amaba y que por fin había tenido el valor de aceptar abiertamente a él sus sentimientos.

Se encontraba aun sentada en el frio suelo del lugar recargando su cuerpo en la pared, con su cabeza sobre el astro mecánico naranja.

Chopper intentaba no moverse mientras la observaba e intentaba brindarle el mayor consuelo posible. No parecía gustarle que ella siguiera culpándose por lo ocurrido, pero sabía muy bien que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre ello.

Ella mientras tanto se aferraba a lo último que el jedi le había dado, su llanto todavía se escuchaba sólo que era más silencioso, intentaba ahogarlo pero no tenía mucho éxito.

Por varios minutos logró calmarse pero sabía que eso no evitaría que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos esmeraldas. Su mirada se detuvo por un momento en lo único que quedaba de Kanan, la máscara que utilizaba para cubrirse sus ojos.

Eso hizo que él recuerdo de la última vez que la vio volviera, todavía recordaba como por alguna extraña razón su vista pareció volver justo antes de que los salvara, de que diera su vida por ellos.

-Debí decírselo antes…- susurro con un tono algo quebrado.

Ella no era una persona que pensara mucho en el "qué hubiera pasado si…", pero por primera vez se preguntó si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos por el mucho antes o si hubiera dejado toda esta pelea para estar con él.

Las cosas tal vez pudieron haber sido diferentes pero por ahora ya no quería pensar en ello y cerro sus ojos mientras estos aun dejaban caer las lágrimas…

… … … … … … … … …

 **Aún sigo llorando por todo lo que paso en estos episodios, y ver a la tripulación destrozada no hace que mejore, pero bueno… Esperemos que ya no hay más pérdidas en los episodios que quedan.**


End file.
